


Satin and Lace

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy has a taste for the finer things in life. After buying a nice dress, he poses in front of the mirror and lets his lover take in the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't really been posting lately. I'm in a bit of a bind. I got fired from my last job and I'm working hard to find a new one. I'll be trying to post more though. Also, thank you too Littlemisspixiestix for being my beta.

The dress was black satin with an asymmetrical neckline. Spy looked at himself in the mirror and turned around, looking at the back. It opened up, showing the curve of his back. It was nice but he wasn’t sure if it suited him. Maybe it needed matching gloves.

“How much longer are ye gonnae stare at yerself in th' mirrur love?” Demo asked. 

“I think it’s missing something,” Spy replied, still looking at his back. “It’s nice but I feel like it needs something more.”

“Loch what mah hen?” The Scot stood up from his chair. “Perhaps a string ay pearls?” 

Pearls? Those would indeed look nice but Spy didn’t have any. He was about to tell that to Demo when a pearl necklace was placed around his neck. They were pure white, just like the moon, and they suited the dress perfectly. Spy couldn’t help but smile as he looked at himself again. Now if he just had some gloves, the outfit would be perfect. Demo grinned as he took Spy’s hands in his.

“Yoo look bludy beautiful.” 

Did he? Spy was just a man in a dress. Sure, he felt pretty, but did he really look beautiful? How could he be beautiful with scars like his? His smile lessened a bit.

“Hey, what’s wrang? Ye waur so happy a second ago.”

“Do you really think I’m beautiful or are you just saying it to make me feel better?” Spy asked.

“Tavish DeGroot never lies.”

He always said that. But nonetheless, Spy’s smile returned. It was really impossible for him to feel sad with Tavish around. Tavish smiled too, wrapping his arms around Spy’s slim waist. The Demo had such broad, strong hands, hands so unlike Spy’s own. They were rough and calloused from his work but Spy didn’t care. He loved those hardworking hands. They made him feel safe. Spy reached up to his mask. His fingers lingered before he pulled it off his face.

“Well, hello 'dere handsome. Yer from around 'ere?” Tavish chuckled.

Spy felt his cheeks turning pink. Many people had told he was attractive. But it felt different when Tavish complimented him. Tavish, unlike most people, didn’t beat around the bush. He was truthful man and some people didn’t like him for that. But the Scotsman merely said that his mother didn’t raise a liar. Oddly, Spy liked that about Tavish. Spy had spent so much time with people who did nothing but lied. It was refreshing to be with someone who was so truthful.

With a small smile, Spy slipped one of the straps off of his shoulder. Tavish got the message. Chuckling, his hand went to Spy’s waist. He felt the bomber’s soft lips against his neck.

“You really are gorgeous.” Tavish whispered.

“Go on.” Spy breathed.

“You’re loike a work of art,” Tavish continued, his cool breath sending shivers down Spy’s spine. “It’s loike yer were created by da Vinci 'imself.” 

In another life, Tavish would have been a fantastic writer. His other teammates didn’t know it but Tavish had a way with words. He was extremely articulate, his husky voice making each word spine tingling. Spy could listen to him talk all day. He could read from a phone book and Spy would be satisfied. Tavish’s voice was like honey to his ears. 

Spy shivered again as Tavish placed a soft kiss on his neck. The Scot trailed kisses down towards Spy’s shoulder, and, soon Spy’s body was begging for more. Tavish tugged at the dress strap, his kisses continuing. Then, he gave Spy a small nip. Spy gasped and bit down on his lip. 

More, he needed more! 

“I think dis dress would look better on de floor.”

Spy let Tavish remove the dress. It fell onto the floor, leaving Spy clad in only his black lacy panties and garters. Tavish let out a low whistle and Spy blushed a bit. Again, they had done this before, but Spy couldn’t help but feel a bit exposed. Every time, though, Tavish made him feel less self-conscious. Spy’s body had scars but Tavish had his own scars too and he said that scars were like medals from the world. They were a way to show people how far you’ve come. Spy had never thought of it that way before.

“Bloody gorgeous.” Tavish said with a low whistle.

They meet for a kiss. Spy wrapped a leg around Tavish, his passion mounting. He felt Tavish smile against his lips. Tavish managed to get the two of them to the bed. The broad hands of his lover roamed his body, stopping at his crotch. Spy gasped when Tavish rubbed his member. Then, Tavish reached down and grabbed his length through the lacy fabric. 

“Ah!” Spy shivered. “Ohhhhh.”

“Someain is a getting hard.” Tavish grinned, giving his lover’s dick a flick.

Spy turned to jelly. He bit down on his finger, letting his beloved continued his work. Tavish pulled down the underwear, grinning as Spy’s dick was released. Tavish blew on the throbbing member before kissing upwards. Spy was beside himself, his mind becoming a foggy mess. Panting, he watched as Tavish took the tip of his dick into his mouth. Spy moaned as the other man began to suck.

Even Tavish’s mouth was magical. His tongue rubbed against the tip of Spy’s dick. Spy was panting, whimpering mess by now. He jumped when he felt a small nip at his dick but this merely prompted Tavish to do it more. Not just biting, but also flicking and twisting. Spy whimpered, signaling his need for more. Tavish chuckled, sitting up so his knee was level with Spy’s dick. Roughly, Tavish pushed forward.

“Ah, yes!” Spy cried out. “Again!”

It was hard to deny a request like that. Tavish pushed again and Spy moaned at the feeling. Spy was certainly an odd lover. Tavish had never met someone who enjoyed having their dick and balls tortured. But Tavish couldn’t really say no to Spy, especially since the man loved it when Tavish abused his cock. Smiling, Tavish pressed his boot down against Spy’s cock. Spy threw back his head, moaning loudly.

“Yes! Again, again!”

Tavish pressed down harder, causing the Frenchman to writhe around in pleasure. Tavish lifted his boot up, leaving Spy confused.

“I think I’m ready tae tak' ye now.”

Every time Tavish said that line, Spy melted. He watched as Tavish slipped off his shoes and took off his sweater. Spy stared at his ripped chest, smiling to himself. Tavish was extremely fit; you could probably use his pecs to cut a diamond. And his arms! It was like he was Hercules reincarnate. 

Spy quietly wondered how he had managed to get such a perfect lover. Tavish obliged his odd sexual whims without question, and he had no problem with Spy wearing women’s clothing. In fact, Tavish went shopping with him regularly. 

“Something on yer mind love?” Tavish asked, kissing Spy’s cheek.

“Just admiring.” Spy replied.

“Admirin' what?”

“You, you fool.”

“I’m a fool eh? Well I’m a fool for ye.” Tavish kissed him again.

“I don’t understand why.”

“It’s love, ye don’t have tae understand it.”

“You’re still a fool for falling in love with me.”

“Hush up now.”

Tavish kissed Spy’s lip and Spy was content to be silenced. Tavish pulled back only to grab the lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers with the substance. Spy turned over onto his stomach, presenting his rear to the other man. Grinning, Tavish pressed a finger against Spy’s anus. Spy whimpered slightly, the hole tight around Tavish’s large digit. He felt the cool liquid against his skin as Tavish prepared him. Tavish pushed his finger in again, going deeper this time. Spy sighed in ecstasy,  his excitement growing. 

He moaned loudly when Tavish entered him. Tavish leaned forward, kissing Spy’s neck as he thrust back and forth. The kisses soon turned into bites, making Spy moan even louder. His cock twitched, becoming more erect as Tavish continued. The bites soon became harder, much to Spy’s delight, sending pleasure all throughout his body. 

“You’re a bad boy.” Tavish whispered in his ear.

God, that voice!

“Punish me?” Spy asked breathily.

Tavish bit his neck again and gave his ass a smack.

“Ah! More!” Spy begged.

He received another smack, another bite and a twist of his nipple. Spy was overcome with pleasure, but Tavish didn’t stop. He spanked, pulled at hair, bit, and more. Yes, Spy would be a bit sore but he honestly didn’t care. After years of not having sex, Spy wanted to enjoy every moment of it now. He would fulfill all of his sick, twisted fantasies, and, of course, Tavish was always happy to join in.

“Am I your slut?” Spy asked.

“Yes. You’re mah slut and I’m nae sharing ye.” Tavish growled.

Spy bit down hard on his lip, trying not to orgasm, not yet. He wanted this to last! But Tavish wasn’t having it. He thrust hard, making Spy shout.

“YES!” Spy moaned.

It only took a few more thrusts become Spy came. Panting, he collapsed on the bed as Tavish pulled out.

“You okay?” Tavish asked.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Spy replied.

“Damn, I’m good,” Tavish chuckled.

“Yes, you are,” Spy managed to turn on to his back. “Better than I deserve.”

“Hey, knock 'at aff.”

“I’m sorry, but you could do so much better than me,” Spy sighed. “I’m a liar. That’s my job. You shouldn’t even trust me.”

“Well I do,” Tavish kissed Spy’s cheek. “I’m not going to stop loving you anytime soon so you better get used to it, alright?”

“If I must.” Spy said with a smile.


End file.
